Amber Liu
Perfil *'Nombre: '엠버 / Amber'thumb|250px|Amber' *'Nombre en inglés:' Amber Josephine Liu *'Nombre chino:' 劉逸雲 / Liu Yin Yu *'Apodos:' Koala, Llama. *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Rapera, Bailarina, Modelo, compositora y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'''Lugar de nacimiento: San Fernando Valley, California, EE.UU. *'Estatura: '''168cm *'Peso:' 53 kg *'Tipo de sangre: B *'Signo zodiacal: '''Virgo *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment Biografia Nació y se crió en Los Ángeles; un tiempo después se trasladó a Taiwán, para luego volver a Los Ángeles otra vez. En el 2007 hizo una audición de “SM Global Audition” en Los Ángeles (California) en donde fue aceptada. Su estilo de vestir es Tomboy (el cual su concepto es, una chica que suele vestir de manera masculina, mientras que sus actitudes tampoco suelen ser muy femeninas) Hip hop. Temas para dramas *''Spread its Wings - tema para God of Study junto a Krystal y Luna (2010) Programas *Guerrilla date (2013) *Amazing f(x) (2013) *Show Champion (2013-Actual) - Como MC junto con Eun Jung de T-ara *Funny or die (Anna Kendrick goes K-pop with f(x) 2013) *Go! f(x) (2013) *Weekly Idol (junto a las otras integrantes de F(x) excepto sulli) *Invencible Youth - Season 2 (2012) *Best Couple (2012) *The Beatles Code (2011-2012) *Hello F(x) *Idol Star Olympics *Star King (2010-E284 - Presente) Anuncios *LG Lollipop *LG Cyon Chocolate phone *Samsung LCD TV *K-swiss *Auction *Spao Colaboraciones *Dance (NaNaNa) - Stephanie Kim *I'm back - Danson *Don't Lie - S.M. The Ballad *Happy holidays junto a Henry Lau *Like a G6 junto a Key (SHINee) & Kris (EXO) *1-4-3 ( I love you ) - Henry Lau Curiosidades *'''Grupo Kpop: F(x) *'Nacionalidad:' Tawanesa-Americana *'Casting:' 2008 SM Global Audition. *'Fanclub: 'Ember *'Idioma:' Inglés (fluído), Coreano (fluído) y Chino (fluído). *'Familia:' Padres y hermana mayor (Jackie Liu) *'Religión:' Cristiana. "Dios es el centro de mi vida, no soy perfecta pero intento ser la mejor para Él, quiero alabarlo y devolverle mediante mi canto, aunque no sea la mejor yo confío en que Él me ayudará en cuanto mi vida siga. No es mi tiempo de brillar, si no el de él." *'Hobbies:' Bailar, rapear (improviso), tocar la guitarra y bateria. *'Especialidades:' Basketball, TaeKwonDo, coser, rubix *'Ídolo favorito:' Michael Jackson. *'Mascotas:' Tiene un perro llamado Engd y otros 2 llamados Princesa y JackJack. *'Color favorito:' ''Rojo. *Su compañera de cuarto es Victoria. *El 29 de enero del 2010 fue nombrada junto con los otros miembros embajadoras de las fuerzas armadas de Corea. *Entre sus amistades más cercanas se encuentran Henry (Suju-M), Key y Min Ho (SHINee), Kris, Xiumin y Sehun (EXO), Daniel (DMTN), BoA. También es amiga de Yuri, Sooyoung Yoona (SNSD), Minah (Girl's Day), Eunjung (T-ARA), Nicole y Ji Young (KARA), Sung Jong (Infinite), Jo Kwon (2AM) Min, Jia y Suzy (Miss A), Ailee y Hyuna (4minute) *Considera a Henry (Suju-M y solista) como un buen Gege (Hermano mayor), ella le apodó 'Snoopy'; debido a sus nacionalidades son muy unidos, y es gracias a esta cercana amistad que sus fans suelen confundirlo con un romance. *Recientemente Henry le ha apodado 'Stitch' y han creado la pareja ''Snoopy and Stich. *Su estilo es Tomboy por naturaleza, contrario a la opinión pública es femenina, tiene bastante aegyo y es muy organizada. *Tiene un tatuaje en su muñeca izquierda con las palabras Pray (Orar), Faith (Fe), Dos tatuajes más en la espalda, sobre los omoplatos aunque no se conoce su contenido. *Estuvo en un equipo de básquetbol desde la escuela primaria en EE.UU. En Corea, juega con los trainees de SM. *Es considerada una de las mejores rappers de Corea. Desde chica le gustaba Linkin Park y copiaba los versos de Mike Shinoda. Además tenía un montón de amigos que les gustaba el rap, así que creció practicando el estilo libre (improvisación). *Escribio la cancion "Love" de el album "Pinoccio" junto con Krystal. *Compuso la canción Goodbye Summer del album Pink Tape, cuya versión original es llamada I just wanna. *Amber libera su estres gritando. *Dice que Krystal es su Princesa y ella su sirvienta. *Mucha gente no lo sabe pero Krystal también llama a Amber Princesa *Cuida mucho de Sulli, dice que es su bebé. Y debido a ella padece varias fobias siempre está al pendiente de ella. *Se distrae facilmente con objetos brillantes o cosas que hagan ruido. *Es la miembro de F(x) con más fans. *Krystal le dijo Te amo,estúpida en el programa Amazing F(x) Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (naver) *Twitter *me2day *Instagram *Weibo Galería Amber1.jpg Amber2.jpg Amber3.jpg Amber4.jpg Amber5.jpg Amber6.png Amber7.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Tomboy Categoría:Krapera Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CRapera